In the prior art, data centers have higher requirements for the sustainable refrigerating capacity of chiller sets. When the external power supply fails, the UPS can be used for supplying power for IT equipment and generally can't supply power for air conditioning equipment which also has great power consumption, but it can supply power for draught fans, water pumps and other devices having small power consumption. Besides, in order to solve the problem of cold storage for data centers, the large-size cold storage tank having huge size and occupying huge space is added in the water system, and it brings troubles for heat insulation and load bearing; furthermore, such system is not energy-saving. It is considered in the viewpoints of providing cold after power failure and reducing the volume of cold storage equipment.
Therefore, a new cold storage system is needed to solve the above problems.